


Six clues

by Naco



Category: Toshokan Sensou | Library War
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: Cosa è successo a Shibasaki? Perché tutti i suoi colleghi sono così preoccupati per lei? Sei indizi per scoprire cosa nasconde la bella bibliotecaria.





	Six clues

Six clues

  


La prima ad accorgersi che in Shibasaki c’era qualcosa di strano fu, incredibilmente, Iku.  
Non che ci avesse fatto __davvero__ caso; anzi, probabilmente il tutto sarebbe passato abbastanza inosservato se quel giorno, mentre erano in mensa, qualcuno non avesse urtato accidentalmente Shibasaki con il proprio vassoio e le avesse fatto cadere il cappotto che portava sul braccio.  
La ragazza in questione – una recluta – si scusò prontamente, inchinandosi più e più volte e Shibasaki ci mise un bel po’ a cercare di calmarla e a spiegarle che poteva stare tranquilla, non era successo nulla. Iku, nel frattempo, si era chinata a raccogliere l’indumento dell’amica; fu allora che notò che notò che qualcosa era scivolato fuori da una delle tasche e si piegò a raccoglierla.  
Si trattava di un bigliettino da visita. __Gondo tenpura__ , lesse.  
Dove diavolo aveva già sentito quel nome?  
«Ah-»  
All’improvviso, come in un flash, rivide la stanza che aveva condiviso con Shibasaki fino al suo matrimonio e il suo occhio che cadeva sui vari bigliettini da visita disposti sulla scrivania dell’amica.  
«Sono tutti carissimi! Con chi sei andata?*»  
«Con un uomo gentile, poco più vecchio di me e pieno di soldi! Se vuoi te lo presento» aveva risposto lei divertita.  
Aveva capito immediatamente che c’era qualcosa che non andava: «Shibasaki… che razza di trame stai ordendo?» le aveva chiesto, ma l’amica aveva semplicemente sorriso, enigmatica.  
Iku non era mai riuscita a scoprire l’identità dell’uomo misterioso, nonostante qualche sospetto le fosse venuto: conosceva pochi uomini cui si adattava il profilo descritto da Shibasaki, e quello che calzava maggiormente, in quei giorni, appariva su tutti i media; tuttavia, era stata troppo impegnata a proteggere Touma-sensei prima e riprendersi dallo shock di aver confessato i propri sentimenti a Doujou poi, per pensarci troppo. In quel periodo, però, la situazione tra le biblioteche e il Comitato per il Miglioramento dei Media era piuttosto tranquilla, quindi non avrebbe avuto senso, per lei, incontrare Satoshi Tezuka. Oppure no? Scosse la testa cercando di scacciare quell’idea: probabilmente, stava viaggiando troppo con la fantasia. Forse, semplicemente, si era data una mossa con quel povero Tezuka e avevano iniziato a frequentarsi seriamente.  
  
  
La seconda persona a notare che c’era qualcosa di diverso in Shibasaki fu Marie-chan.  
La giovane – piuttosto timida non solo caratterialmente, ma anche a causa del suo problema acustico – sebbene non riuscisse a legare facilmente con le persone, o forse proprio per questo, aveva un ottimo spirito di osservazione. Osservava per imparare e cercare di non essere di peso a nessuno, soprattutto a Komaki – sempre troppo disponibile e buono, secondo lei, nei suoi confronti. Osservava per rendersi indipendente e smettere di avere paura di quel mondo troppo silenzioso intorno a lei.  
Shibasaki, poi, era – assieme a Kasahara** – una delle poche persone con cui aveva stretto amicizia in biblioteca; non che gli altri dipendenti non fossero gentili con lei, ovviamente, ma con quelle due ragazze si sentiva al sicuro, proprio come quando era con Komaki.  
Per tutte queste ragioni, le ci volle solo un’occhiata per accorgersi di quel piccolo cambiamento in Shibasaki.  
Troppo timida per fare una simile constatazione davanti all’interessata, Marie preferì parlarne solo con Komaki:  
«Hai notato che Shibasaki-san è ancora più carina in questi giorni?» gli chiese all’improvviso, mentre il giovane l’accompagnava a casa una sera in cui si era fatto particolarmente buio.  
«Dici?» Anche Komaki era un bravo osservatore, ma questo dettaglio gli era sfuggito.  
Marie annuì: «Sì. Shibasaki-san è una ragazza bellissima che cura particolarmente la sua persona; eppure, oggi l’ho trovata ancora più bella e luminosa. Credo che abbia cambiato trucco».  
«Sarà l’amore!» provò a dedurre Komaki divertito.  
«Ci sono stati sviluppi con Tezuka-san, allora?» s’informò, genuinamente interessata: voleva bene a Shibasaki e sperava che presto anche per lei le cose si sarebbero sistemate come era avvenuto per Kasahara e Doujou.  
«Non che io abbia notato, ma lo spero. Se non si fa avanti al più presto, un altro potrebbe soffiargliela da sotto il naso: Shibasaki-san ha molti ammiratori, e non solo nella base».  
Marie annuì pensierosa: «Spero che tu abbia ragione, Mikihisa-kun»  
  
  
La terza persona a rendersi conto che c’era qualcosa di diverso in Shibasaki fu Doujou.  
Per la verità, non è che proprio __se ne accorse__ ; anzi, probabilmente, se lei non gli fosse letteralmente piombata tra le braccia, non ci avrebbe fatto proprio caso.  
Era tardi, quel giorno; più tardi del solito e la campana che segnava l’inizio del coprifuoco – quel momento in cui i cancelli sarebbero stati chiusi e l’accesso alla base impedito a chiunque, fosse stato anche lo stesso Comandante – stava per suonare, perciò lui che ormai, da quando si era sposato, abitava fuori dalla base, si stava affrettando a tornare a casa.  
«Accidenti a quell’idiota e alle sue trovate impossibili!» stava ancora borbottando tra sé e sé, ripensando al motivo per cui aveva fatto così tardi: il capitano Genda aveva pensato che, a causa di alcuni lavori di manutenzione che avrebbero avuto luogo in alcune zone della base, non fosse sicuro tenere il materiale più a rischio che erano riusciti a recuperare negli anni proprio in un deposito così vicino alla zona interessata “ _ _nel caso in cui qualche soldato del Comitato per il Miglioramento dei Media avesse deciso di infiltrarsi tra gli operai e rubare qualche libro!__ _”_ , perciò __cinque giorni prima__ che iniziassero i lavori, aveva deciso che tutti i cinquemila volumi dovevano essere spostati. Nella parte opposta della base. Dagli uomini della sua squadra. Quando calava il buio, in modo tale che lo spostamento avvenisse nel modo più discreto possibile.  
Perso in questi pensieri, mentre sadicamente immaginava mille e più modi per farla pagare cara al suo sadico capitano, qualcosa di non meglio imprecisato gli finì praticamente addosso.  
Solo anni di duro addestramento gli evitarono di finire rovinosamente per terra.  
«Shibasaki-san?» domandò stupito, riconoscendo la giovane.  
La ragazza si staccò velocemente da lui. «Ti chiedo scusa, Doujou-kyoukan, andavo un po’ di fretta», si scusò ancora ansante, le guance arrossate – Doujou non capiva se per l’imbarazzo, il freddo o la corsa.  
«Va tutto bene?»  
Shibasaki sorrise: «Ti ringrazio per la premura, ma sto bene. Purtroppo non mi sono accorta dell’arrivo dell’ora del coprifuoco, perciò ho dovuto accelerare il passo. Ero così preoccupata di non fare in tempo che non mi ero proprio accorta che ci fosse qualcun altro. Ti prego ancora di scusarmi».  
«No. Non c’è problema».  
Shibasaki quasi non fece caso alle sue parole: dopo un breve inchino, riprese la sua corsa verso il cancello, mentre la campana iniziava a suonare i suoi primi rintocchi. Doujou continuò a seguirla con lo sguardo finché non fu al sicuro all’interno della base: era la prima volta che vedeva la sempre perfetta Shibasaki in difficoltà e questo lo lasciò piuttosto interdetto.  
  
  
La quarta persona a capire che __forse__ c’era __davvero__ qualcosa di strano in Shibasaki fu Komaki.  
Era da un po’ di tempo che non si ritrovavano a pranzo tutti insieme, lui, Doujou, Kasahara e Tezuka: ultimamente ognuno di loro aveva avuto parecchio da fare, non solo a causa delle nuove reclute che, come amava ribadire Doujou, non erano più quelle di una volta – comportandosi più come un vecchietto scontroso che come un ufficiale, dimenticandosi che anche lui era stata una recluta piuttosto complicata da gestire; per non parlare di quella che poi sarebbe diventata sua moglie – ma anche per il compito che Genda aveva affidato loro: erano riusciti a spostare tutto il materiale nel nuovo deposito, ma, siccome il lavoro aveva richiesto più tempo del previsto e non poteva permettere che tutti gli uomini lavorassero fino a tardi tutte le sere, erano stati costretti a modificare i loro turni, e ciò aveva reso quasi impossibile incontrare gli altri anche solo per caso.  
«Finalmente questa tortura è finita!» commentò infatti Doujou. «Non ne potevo più!»  
Komaki rise: «Finalmente potrai stare a casa con la tua mogliettina, eh!»  
«Certo, mi pare ovvio! Io e Iku ormai ci vediamo solo alla base!» lanciò un’occhiata torva alla ragazza «Anche se il mio stomaco ne ha guadagnato, bisogna ammetterlo!»  
Ovviamente, la reazione di Iku non si era fatta attendere. «Ehi, come sarebbe a dire? Sono migliorata molto ultimamente!»  
Doujou annuì: «Questo è vero. Ma hai ancora problemi con il sale».  
Iku non sembrava affatto soddisfatta, ma decise di ignorare l’espressione beffarda di suo marito per concentrarsi su tutt’altra persona. «Immagino che anche tu sia contento della fine di questi turni massacranti, Tezuka-kun. Così potrai vedere più spesso Shibasaki-san!».  
Il ragazzo la fissò senza capire: «Di che cosa stai parlando, scusa?»  
Ma Iku non si lasciò intimidire: «Sto parlando del fatto che tu e Shibasaki ultimamente avete iniziato a uscire regolarmente, ovviamente».  
«Eh?!»  
Pensando che l’espressione del ragazzo, tra lo sconvolto e il perplesso, fosse dovuta a un certo imbarazzo per essere stato scoperto piuttosto che a una genuina sorpresa, anche Komaki decise di rincarare la dose.  
«Uhuh! Quindi la situazione si è schiodata, finalmente!»  
«Sì sì! Ho visto __chiaramente__ nella tasca del cappotto di Shibasaki dei biglietti da visita di alcuni ristoranti molto rinomati nelle vicinanze!»  
«Ah sì? Quindi Marie-chan aveva visto giusto!»  
«In che senso?»  
«L’altro giorno mi ha detto che, secondo lei, Shibasaki-san è molto più bella in questi giorni. Tu che ne pensi, Doujou-kun?»  
«Non ci ho fatto caso, sinceramente. Però ultimamente la vedo spesso rientrare molto tardi la sera; un giorno, addirittura proprio pochi secondi prima che scattasse il coprifuoco».  
«Pensi che tornasse da un appuntamento?»  
«Possibile: era in abiti civili, ma era piuttosto buio, perciò non ho notato come fosse vestita»  
«Eh?» Iku pareva sinceramente stupita «E perché non mi hai detto niente?»  
«A parte che non sono affari nostri, quando abbiamo avuto tempo di vederci, io e te?»  
Mentre erano intenti in questa conversazione, Komaki non perdeva d’occhio le espressioni di Tezuka. Se all’inizio, come Iku, aveva pensato che volesse nascondere loro qualcosa, più la conversazione andava avanti, più la sua espressione si impensieriva e, per la prima volta dacché aveva parlato con Marie-chan, la sua fiducia nelle proprie deduzioni vacillò: com’era possibile che Shibasaki avesse appuntamento con Tezuka se, durante la maggior parte delle sere, lui era rimasto alla base per spostare quei maledetti libri? E se anche l’appuntamento fosse avvenuto in un giorno in cui Tezuka non era di turno, perché non erano rientrati insieme? Per paura di essere visti? Tezuka non avrebbe mai permesso che Shibasaki rientrasse da sola di notte.  
Siccome però Tezuka non sembrava intenzionato a dire nulla, decise di sferrare il colpo finale. E così: «Eh! E bravo il nostro Tezuka-kun! Finalmente ti sei deciso a fare il grande passo!» commentò.  
«Che cosa intendi dire, Komaki-san?» domandò Iku, gli occhi che le brillavano per la curiosità. Tezuka, invece, era visibilmente impallidito, ma Komaki fece finta di non accorgersene e proseguì imperterrito: «Beh, proprio ieri ho incrociato Shibasaki-san e ho notato che aveva un bracciale molto carino che non le avevo mai visto prima. Così, per curiosità, le ho chiesto se fosse un regalo e lei mi ha risposto che sì, era un regalo ricevuto da una persona molto importante per lei. Così, ricordando quanto mi aveva detto Marie-chan qualche giorno fa, ho pensato che potesse essere un __tuo__ regalo, Tezuka-kun». Gli altri due si voltarono istintivamente verso il ragazzo, che nel frattempo era diventato più bianco di un lenzuolo. «Ma temo di essermi sbagliato».  
  
  
La quinta persona ad intuire che c’era qualcosa di strano in Shibasaki-san fu Orikuchi-san.  
Non che la donna __volesse__ effettivamente essere messa a parte della notizia, per quanto fosse una giornalista e gli scoop attirassero la sua attenzione come il miele con le api, ma il frastuono che sentì all’improvviso nel refettorio della biblioteca – un rumore che pareva quello di un pugno sferrato con violenza contro un tavolo – attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione: in fondo, per quanto la situazione fosse tranquilla in quel periodo, con il Comitato per il Miglioramento dei Media non si poteva mai sapere. Nonostante fosse andata lì per un semplice saluto al comandante Genda – culminato con un invito a pranzo da parte dell’uomo – non avrebbe mai rifiutato una notizia fresca fresca.  
«Su, calmati, Tezuka-kun» stava dicendo Komaki «Sicuramente ci sarà una spiegazione logica a tutto ciò».  
«Tutto bene?» chiese la giornalista avvicinandosi al quartetto.  
«Salve, Orikuchi-san. Come mai qui alla base?» chiese, compito, Doujou, dimenticandosi per un attimo i problemi di cuore del suo amico e collega.  
«Sono qui solo per una visita di cortesia a Ryusuke-kun. Voi, invece, come state?»  
I tre interpellati istintivamente lanciarono un’occhiata a Tezuka che continuava a fissare le sue nocche ormai arrossate, dimentico dei tre amici, l’arrivo di Orikuchi completamente ignorato.  
Il silenzio all’improvviso fu rotto dallo stesso Tezuka. «Va tutto bene, Orikuchi-san» disse, il tono calmo, il volto impassibile: se qualcuno fosse entrato in mensa in quel momento non avrebbe mai immaginare la sua reazione di pochi minuti prima.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» Iku lo fissò preoccupata. «Se vuoi, posso…»  
«No, grazie. Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, per favore, stanne fuori: Shibasaki-san è una persona adulta e libera di fare quello che desidera e di incontrare chi preferisce».  
«Sì, però…»  
«Kasahara». Lo sguardo penetrante che il ragazzo le lanciò fu più eloquente di mille parole; Iku, per una volta, capì che non era il caso di proseguire e abbassò il capo. Tezuka, a sua volta, fece un inchino veloce a mo’ di saluto e si allontanò a grandi passi senza aggiungere altro.  
«Ma cosa è successo a Shibasaki-san? L’ho incontrata venendo qui e, a parte trovarla un po’ più magra, non mi è parsa molto diversa dal solito…»  
Komaki continuò a guardare la schiena dell’amico che se ne andava, meditabondo: «Diciamo che in questo momento la questione non è molto chiara neanche a noi».  
  
  
La sesta persona a scoprire che c’era __davvero__ qualcosa di strano in Shibasaki fu – finalmente - Tezuka.  
Non che a lui interessasse. Davvero. Come aveva detto agli altri pochi minuti prima di lasciarli a chiacchierare con Orikuchi e dirigersi verso la biblioteca per il turno, quelli non erano affari suoi: Sibasaki era una persona adulta, che poteva uscire con chi voleva e quando voleva; del resto, loro non stavano mica insieme.  
Per la verità, non era ben chiaro neanche a lui cosa fossero.  
Da quando, quella sera di tre anni prima, si erano scambiati quel primo bacio - __una terapia d’urto__ , l’aveva definita Shibasaki, e in effetti, ritrovarsi le sue labbra premute dolcemente sulle proprie, lo era stato – lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare il passo successivo. Un po’ per timidezza, certo, ma la verità era che Shibasaki era una donna forte, indipendente e decisa, che sapeva di valere e che non faceva assolutamente niente per nasconderlo. E questo, per quanto lo attirasse, d’altra parte, lo spaventava: sarebbe mai stato in grado di essere la persona giusta per lei?  
Perciò aveva lasciato che il tempo passasse e tutto facesse il suo naturale corso. Nonostante tra lui e Shibasaki ci fossero stati momenti che Kasahara aveva definito __così romantici__ , le cose erano rimaste in una sorta di equilibrio precario, difficile da definire: un qualunque movimento avrebbe finito per distruggerlo e avrebbe portato a delle inesorabili conseguenze.  
Tezuka sapeva benissimo che, quel momento, un giorno sarebbe arrivato; solo che non aveva ancora idea di come avrebbe potuto affrontarlo e aveva sperato che fosse il più tardi possibile.  
E invece…  
Era ancora perso in questi pensieri, quando, all’improvviso, gli parve di cogliere una voce ben nota avvicinarsi; istintivamente, si nascose dietro il primo scaffale che gli capitò davanti, giusto in tempo per veder passare Shibasaki che spiegava ad alcune nuove matricole il sistema di classificazione della biblioteca.  
«Ma perché diavolo mi sto nascondendo, poi? Non ho fatto nulla di cui vergognarmi! _»,_ si ritrovò a pensare. Eppure non si mosse, ma, forte della posizione in cui si trovava, si fermò a studiare il profilo della ragazza con attenzione.  
Pur essendo un uomo, poco avvezzo a notare certi dettagli, si accorse immediatamente che gli altri avevano avuto ragione: c’era qualcosa di diverso in Shibasaki, anche se non sapeva dire esattamente __cosa__. Forse era davvero il trucco, come sosteneva Marie-chan, ma gli sembrava… __diversa__ _:_ più longilinea, forse, più aggraziata. Non che non lo fosse anche __prima__ , ma in quel momento gli sembrava più… eterea, ecco.  
Da quand’è che non si incrociavano? Forse da quando il comandante Genda aveva affidato alla loro squadra quello stupido compito. Possibile che in una settimana fosse cambiata così tanto? A cosa era dovuta una simile trasformazione?  
Fu il suono della sua voce a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri; Shibasaki aveva estratto dalla tasca il cellulare, aveva guardato il numero e con un veloce «Scusate un attimo» si era allontanata dalle ragazze; tuttavia, non era ancora abbastanza distante quando Tezuka la sentì pronunciare il proprio cognome; soltanto che, ovviamente, dall’altro capo del telefono, non c’era lui.  
Tezuka non avrebbe mai pensato di esserne capace.  
Aveva ripreso tante volte Kasahara per la sua sfrontata curiosità e mai, mai, neanche nei suoi peggiori incubi, aveva pensato che __davvero__ si sarebbe spostato sul corridoio parallelo per seguire i movimenti di Shibasaki che, ignara, proseguiva per la sua strada verso uno spazio più discreto per poter parlare.  
Ma lui non lo stava facendo per curiosità, no. Lo faceva perché era preoccupato per lei, perché, __dannazione!__ suo fratello si era rifatto vivo e non era il caso di prendere alla leggera una sua chiamata. Dettagli che Shibasaki sembrasse piuttosto a suo agio, anzi, persino contenta di quella telefonata.  
All’improvviso la ragazza si fermò e Tezuka solo per un soffio riuscì a non farsi scoprire, spingendosi oltre lo scaffale: senza rendersene conto era ormai arrivato al termine del corridoio.  
«No, mi dispiace, Tezuka-san. Purtroppo in biblioteca ci sono alcune questioni che devono essere sistemate e farò tardi. Cosa ne dici di venerdì mattina? Ho il giorno libero e possiamo vederci con calma per pranzo».  
Tezuka dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lanciarsi contro il cellulare della ragazza e riempire di insulti suo fratello.  
«Sì. D’accordo, allora, alle 13.00 al solito ristorante. A venerdì, Tezuka-san».  
La chiamata doveva essere terminata, perché non sentì più nulla, solo il ticchettio dei tacchi della ragazza che si allontanavano verso la parte opposta del corridoio. Solo allora ebbe il coraggio di sbirciare di nuovo: dalla sua posizione, vide infatti Shibasaki raggiungere le sue nuove colleghe con un’espressione felice dipinta in volto.  
  
  
La settima persona ad intuire che c’era qualcosa di strano nei suoi uomini – e non solo in Shibasaki – fu Genda.  
In realtà, chi lo aveva preoccupato era stato Tezuka: c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, da qualche giorno. Di solito era un ragazzo attento e preciso, invece, ultimamente aveva dovuto ripetergli più volte le cose e aveva persino sbagliato a ricollocare alcuni libri – cosa che aveva portato Kasahara a sogghignare sardonicamente; tuttavia, era bastata un’occhiataccia di Doujou per farla smettere. Non che quello scambio fosse stato strano – era abituato a vederli rimbeccarsi l’un l’altro anche ora che erano sposati – ma era stata la reazione quasi colpevole di lei a stupirlo; anche Komaki aveva guardato il ragazzo inquieto e non aveva commentato l’accaduto – anche questo, avvenimento piuttosto singolare.  
Nonostante regnasse questo strano clima nella squadra, non aveva posto domande: aveva per la testa troppi problemi da quando erano iniziati i lavori. Sapeva perfettamente cosa pensassero i suoi uomini della scelta di spostare tutto il materiale; eppure, lui preferiva assicurarsi che i volumi fossero davvero al sicuro e lontani da occhi indiscreti, anche se, effettivamente, non erano capitati né incidenti né avvenimenti degni di essere segnalati.  
Intanto, con il passare dei giorni, il clima sembrava sempre più teso, tanto che persino lui – più interessato al rendimento generale e alle conseguenze sulla loro missione che per curiosità – convocò Tezuka per chiedergli cosa stesse accadendo.  
«Nulla, signore» rispose pronto lui «Se con il mio comportamento ho recato offesa o problemi alla squadra, sarà mia premura porvi rimedio immediatamente».  
A quelle parole, neanche il capitano seppe come replicare; stava già per congedarlo, ormai sicuro di aver preso un granchio e che, forse, l’età e tutte le pallottole prese negli anni gli stessero facendo perdere colpi, quando «Signore, vorrei chiederle un permesso speciale per domani» se ne uscì tutto ad un tratto Tezuka.  
«Un permesso?» Le antenne di Genda si rizzarono immediatamente: Tezuka che chiedeva permessi era un evento più che raro, unico. Che ricordasse non era mai successo in tanti anni di onorato servizio; anzi, spesso, aveva rinunciato persino alle sue giornate libere per terminare questo o quel lavoro.  
«Sì, signore. Avrei una questione urgente da sistemare e purtroppo la scelta del giorno è indipendente dalla mia volontà. Non ci sono problemi, vero?»  
«Oh no, no. La situazione è piuttosto tranquilla, perciò non preoccuparti. Sono solo… sorpreso».  
«Mi dispiace, signore».  
Se possibile, questo scambio di battute insospettì Genda ancora di più; tuttavia, lo congedò con una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.  
Non erano neanche passati cinque minuti dacché Tezuka aveva lasciato il suo ufficio che, sorprendentemente fu Kasahara ad affacciarsi.  
«Kasahara, cosa posso fare per te?» La ragazza sembrava piuttosto indecisa sul da farsi e Genda continuò a fissarla perplesso. «Ecco, ehm, so che non sono affari miei, ma… Tezuka le ha appena chiesto un permesso per domani, giusto?»  
«Sì. E allora?»  
«Ecco, io, veramente… vorrei sapere se potrei avere anche io un permesso per-»  
«CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO, CRETINA?!»  
L’urlo di Doujou e il tonfo della porta che veniva sbattuta con violenza contro il muro arrivarono contemporaneamente, spaventando i due; alle spalle dell’uomo, Komaki cercava senza successo di trattenere le risa.  
«Doujou, ti sembra questo il modo di entrare nell’ufficio di un tuo superiore?»  
«Chiedo scusa, signore. Sono venuto a impedire a questa scema di fare sciocchezze».  
«Non sono sciocchezze! Sono solo preoccupata per Tezuka-kun!»  
«E dimostri la tua preoccupazione pedinandolo e origliando conversazioni private?»  
«Non l’ho pedinato: sono passata per caso davanti a questa stanza mentre Tezuka ci entrava, è diverso».  
«E, ovviamente, hai deciso di sfruttare l’occasione per origliare!»  
«Volevo solo sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa! Sono giorni che non parla con noi!»  
«Tezuka è una persona adulta, non ha bisogno di una balia!»  
«E tu, invece, perché sei qui? A quanto pare non sono l’unica a preoccuparmi per Tezuka!»  
«A differenza tua, __io__ ero venuto qui per aggiornare Genda-taichou sui lavori e ti ho vista origliare. Ho capito che cosa avessi in mente di fare appena ho visto uscire Tezuka dalla stanza».  
«Ah! Anche tu mi stavi spiando, quindi!»  
«Io non-»  
«Insomma, voi due, la volete piantare?» Sicuro che ormai la situazione non potesse più essere ignorata, più per la propria salute mentale che per altro, Genda decise che era ora di saperne di più. «Komaki, tu che sembri quello più sano di mente in questa stanza, mi spieghi che sta succedendo?»  
Il sorriso di Komaki non vacillò neanche per un attimo, nonostante le occhiatacce che i due amici gli lanciarono. «Ehm, con permesso… Niente di preoccupante, Genda-taichou: semplicemente abbiamo scoperto che Shibasaki-san vede qualcuno che non è Tezuka-kun e vorremmo saperne di più. Per il bene di Tezuka e dell’armonia nella base, ovviamente».  
Improvvisamente, i vari pezzi del puzzle andarono magicamente al loro posto.  
«Beh,» sorrise, rilassandosi improvvisamente «suppongo che, per tutto il lavoro che avete fatto in questi giorni, meritiate tutti un giorno di riposo, domani…»  
  
  
Gli ultimi che si accorsero che qualcosa di insolito stava succedendo fra il personale della biblioteca furono proprio coloro verso cui l’instancabile lavoro dei bibliotecari e della task force era diretto: gli abitanti della zona. Non è che proprio fossero preoccupati, ovviamente: erano ben consapevoli dei rischi che quelle persone correvano ogni giorno per combattere contro la censura – che fossero o meno interessati al problema – e non di rado li avevano visti caracollare da una parte all’altra della città per cercare di difendere la libertà d’espressione; in genere, però, era palese che fossero problemi di lavoro, perché indossavano le loro tute da sommossa o circolavano sui camion, a volte armati a volte no, ma sempre con un’espressione seria in volto.  
Stavolta, la situazione era ben diversa.  
La prima ad essere uscita dalla base era stata la bibliotecaria, Shibasaki: indossava un abito leggero, dalle tinte pastello, l’ideale per un appuntamento, avrebbero commentato alcune donne che si erano fermate ad ammirare la figura longilinea della ragazza mentre, sicura, procedeva verso il centro della città. Probabilmente era il suo giorno di riposo, vista l’espressione serena che aveva dipinta sul volto.  
Il secondo che avevano avvistato era stato un ragazzo alto e magro; somigliava a quel politico, Satoshi Tezuka, quindi probabilmente doveva essere un suo parente; i più ricordavano di averlo visto pattugliare la biblioteca e qualcuna aveva anche provato a scambiarci qualche chiacchiera senza ottenere alcun risultato; semplicemente, lui, con garbo ma con estrema fermezza, aveva dichiarato che non era interessato. Probabilmente, sarebbe passato inosservato agli occhi dei più se la sua espressione, già di solito estremamente seria e composta, non fosse risultata addirittura inquietante. Presumibilmente era in servizio e stava svolgendo qualche missione piuttosto delicata, perché sembrava stesse cercando di seguire qualcuno e di non farsi notare dal proprio obiettivo – cosa che, in effetti, non gli riusciva molto bene.  
Ma quelli che attirarono davvero l’attenzione furono i tre giovani che uscirono pochi minuti dopo: anche loro, come i primi due, indossavano abiti civili; tuttavia, si muovevano in maniera troppo strana per non destare sospetti: la ragazza del gruppo, infatti, indossava degli enormi occhiali da sole e cercava in tutti i modi di aumentare la propria andatura pur facendo finta di camminare come se nulla fosse, mentre il marito – tutti, ovviamente, li avevano riconosciuti: una coppia così particolare non si vedeva tutti i giorni, e Iku era sempre stata famosa per essere stata la prima donna ad entrare nella task force – tentava in tutti i modi di calmarla; con loro, un ragazzo biondo che li seguiva con calma, ridacchiando di gusto.  
«La vuoi smettere, cretina? Ci stanno guardando tutti!»  
«Shhhh! Altrimenti Tezuka finirà per scoprirci!»  
Ma il povero ragazzo non sembrava prestare la benché minima attenzione al mondo che lo circondava: in quel momento avrebbe potuto scoppiare un incendio, persino arrivare un’enorme astronave, lui avrebbe continuato a fissare la figura di Shibasaki qualche metro più avanti che, ignara, continuava a camminare verso il luogo del suo appuntamento.  
Dopo una decina di minuti, Shibasaki si fermò davanti a un enorme edificio che aveva l’aria di essere tutt’altro che economico. Iku lo riconobbe immediatamente: era il __Gondo tenpura__ _,_ il ristorante di cui la sua amica aveva il biglietto da visita nel cappotto.  
«Allora è vero!» commentò ad alta voce senza volerlo.  
Immediatamente, Doujou e Komaki la tirarono via, ma nessuno sembrò aver sentito nulla.  
«La finisci di agitarti tanto?»  
«Ma… ma...» Iku pareva davvero sconvolta «Ma non è possibile! Non ci credo!»  
Com’era possibile che, dopo tanti anni, Shibasaki avesse cambiato idea? Lo sapeva che aveva molti corteggiatori, ma mai, mai, mai aveva pensato che davvero qualcuno avesse potuto far breccia nel suo cuore, a parte Tezuka. Per lei, i due erano praticamente sposati. E, soprattutto, perché non le aveva detto nulla? Non erano amiche? D’accordo, era amica anche di Tezuka, ma l’avrebbe comunque sostenuta.  
«E perché no? Shibasaki è una bella ragazza ed è normale che sia molto corteggiata. Tezuka ha aspettato troppo e questo è il risultato».  
«Ma come fai ad essere così calmo, Atsushi? Sono o no tuoi amici?» sembrava che stesse per scoppiare a piangere da un momento all’altro.  
«Certo che lo sono, ma non possiamo comandare il cuore degli altri, no?»  
Iku stava per replicare qualcosa, ma Komaki la fermò: «Guardate, sta entrando».  
Shibasaki, infatti, dopo essersi fermata un attimo a controllare l’orario, aveva varcato la soglia del locale; naturalmente, anche Tezuka l’aveva seguita dopo qualche minuto.  
«E noi? Che facciamo?» chiese Komaki perplesso.  
«Che vuoi fare?» sospirò Doujou, che ormai si era arreso, troppo spaventato per le reazioni sempre inaspettate di Iku «Visto che ormai ci siamo, aspettiamo...»

*

  
Quando Tezuka decise di varcare la soglia del ristorante, il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata come mai gli era accaduto. Durante il tragitto, la sua mente aveva già immaginato scenari sempre diversi ma che culminavano sempre nella stessa immagine: loro due, seduti uno di fronte all’altro, che si tenevano per mano mentre parlavano dei progetti per il loro futuro e, ogni tanto, si scambiavano un’occhiata complice che nessun altro avrebbe potuto capire.  
La sola idea lo mandava su tutte le furie.  
Cercò di tranquillizzarsi e, se possibile, di ragionare con calma: non poteva certo entrare e piombare davanti a loro come aveva fatto Doujou qualche anno prima,*** quando suo fratello aveva portato Kasahara a cena fuori: quella era stata una situazione d’emergenza e lui non aveva nessun diritto di presentarsi all’improvviso davanti a quei due. Tra lui e Shibasaki non c’era niente, del resto, né promesse né parole d’amore; solo un bacio che lei gli aveva strappato anni prima: troppo poco, per poter accampare qualsiasi diritto.  
L’unico modo era fare un bel respiro ed entrare normalmente, come se fosse un cliente come tanti altri: avrebbe chiesto che gli fosse dato un tavolo non troppo lontano dalla coppia, così da poter seguire la loro cena senza che i due se ne rendessero conto, per capire cosa stesse accadendo, e solo dopo agire per il meglio.  
Sicuro di aver trovato la soluzione migliore, finalmente, Tezuka aprì la porta che lo separava dal suo destino.  
  
  
«Buona sera, signore. Da questa parte, prego: la signora l’attende».  
Tutta la sicurezza che aveva acquistato in pochi minuti vene spazzata via dalle semplici e cordiali parole che il cameriere gli aveva riservato appena aveva messo piede nel locale.  
«No, aspetti, non credo che-»  
L’uomo, però, non prestò alcuna attenzione alle sue proteste e s’incamminò verso una zona riservata del ristorante.  
Accidenti. Quell’uomo di sicuro lo aveva scambiato per suo fratello. E adesso come diavolo avrebbe potuto tirarsi fuori da quella situazione? E pensare che lui avrebbe voluto passare inosservato. Come avrebbe reagito Shibasaki vedendolo? Avrebbe capito che l’aveva pedinata? No, certo che no: lui non era certo Kasahara – lei sì che ne era capace! - e avrebbe potuto benissimo inventare una scusa e mostrarsi sorpreso di trovare lì anche lei. Sì, avrebbe funzionato, ne era certo.  
Nel frattempo, avevano ormai attraversato un paravento che separava la sala comune da un piccolo privé dalle tonalità più scure, quando: «Finalmente sei arrivato, Tezuka-kun», si sentì salutare da una voce ben nota.  
  
  
«Chi… cosa…?»  
Che diavolo stava succedendo? Shibasaki lo stava __aspettando__?  
La sua espressione doveva valere più di mille parole, perché lei scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. «Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, Tezuka-kun! Persino Iku avrebbe un’espressione più intelligente!» poi, rivolgendosi all’uomo che era rimasto in attesa di ordini «Grazie, Miito-san. Ah, se non le dispiace, potrebbe preparare un tavolo per alcuni miei amici? Penso che potrebbero arrivare a breve».  
Amici? Di quali amici stava parlando?  
«Che…?»  
Tezuka Hikaru non era mai stata una persona di molte parole, ma quella volta riuscì persino a superare se stesso.  
Shibasaki, intanto, sorrideva soddisfatta. «Lo so, lo so, a volte la loro ingerenza può essere fastidiosa. Ma in questo caso possiamo soprassedere, visto che ti ha portato qui, non credi?»  
Tezuka la fissò stranito: di che cosa stava parlando?  
«Ohi ohi. Davvero non hai ancora capito? Pensavo fossi un po’ più sveglio, Tezuka- _ _san__ ».  
Forse fu il modo in cui calcò volontariamente sull’onorifico – non l’aveva mai usato, con lui, ma solo con suo fratello – o la sua espressione sorniona o forse il fatto che, riavutosi dalla sorpresa, il suo cervello aveva ricominciato a funzionare o forse un po’ tutte queste cose insieme, ma, finalmente, capì.  
«Hai organizzato tutto tu!»  
Stavolta il sorriso di Shibasaki era radioso. «Ce ne hai messo di tempo!»  
La consapevolezza di ciò che le parole della ragazza implicavano e il conseguente sollievo che ne erano derivati lo fecero crollare sulla sedia. «Ma… come? Perché…?»  
  
  
«Organizzare il tutto non è stato per niente difficile» cominciò lei quando il cameriere ebbe servito la prima portata «Anzi, è stato così semplice che mi domando perché non ci abbia pensato prima».  
La più facile da ingannare era stata, ovviamente, Iku: «Mi dispiace un po’ per quella ragazza: le sono praticamente andata addosso appositamente per far cadere il cappotto e __casualmente__ far uscire allo scoperto il biglietto da visita. Ha continuato a scusarsi per non so quanto tempo, nonostante la colpa fosse mia. Beh, suppongo che essere una sua superiore abbia avuto i suoi vantaggi» ridacchiò sistemandosi i capelli; Tezuka non era molto convinto che fosse __davvero__ dispiaciuta per lei.  
«E Marie-chan? Hai preso in giro persino lei!»  
Questa volta, i suoi occhi diventarono due fessure: «Assolutamente no. In realtà speravo che se ne accorgessero Iku o Komaki, ma Kasahara è davvero negata per quanto riguarda la cura della persona. Komaki, invece, ha dimostrato di essere una persona attenta, perché ha notato subito il mio bracciale».  
« _ _Il regalo di una persona speciale__ , mi sembra» commentò, piuttosto irritato. Non sapeva se per la frase in sé oppure per essersi lasciato fregare in questo modo.  
Lei annuì: «Certo. Me lo regalò mia nonna quando decisi di diventare bibliotecaria, con l’augurio che mi portasse fortuna. Non è nel mio stile, perciò non l’ho mai messo, ma è risultato davvero provvidenziale».  
Nonostante l’incuranza nelle sue parole, doveva tenerci davvero se non l’aveva venduto per guadagnarci qualcosa, non poté fare a meno di pensare.  
«Devo ammettere che non credevo che il mio piano avrebbe avuto così tanto successo. L’ennesima trovata di Genda è stata davvero provvidenziale: per oltre una settimana non ci siamo visti, quindi ho avuto tutto il tempo per curarmi più del solito e perdere qualche chilo» rise «Anche se, quando ho dovuto coinvolgere Doujou, mi sono sentita un po’ in imbarazzo».  
«Gli sei finita addosso di proposito» stavolta, era palesemente irritato: sapeva bene che Shibasaki aveva avuto un debole per il suo superiore, ma, anche se erano passati tanti anni e Doujou non avesse mai mostrato alcun interesse per la ragazza, covava ancora una punta di gelosia.  
«Ovvio. Mi ero appostata aspettando il momento in cui sarebbe uscito per tornare a casa».  
«E sei uscita ogni sera per…» si guardò intorno «Questo?»  
«In realtà no, non era preventivato: la mia idea era solo quella di far credere a Doujou che fossi tornata tardi, sperando che lui ne parlasse con Iku. Però poi ho pensato che potevo sfruttare quell’idea e, nel frattempo, occuparmi di altre faccende fuori dalla base».  
«Quindi, anche quella telefonata...»  
Lo sguardo di Shibasaki si fece più dolce: «Ti avevo visto da lontano e sapevo che un’altra opportunità non si sarebbe presentata tanto presto, così ho colto al volo l’occasione e ho fatto finta di ricevere una telefonata da parte di tuo fratello...»  
«...e sapevi che mi sarei preoccupato e avrei cercato di scoprire cosa stesse succedendo».  
«Proprio così. Non per vantarmi, ma credo che questo sia stato il mio piano migliore!»  
Tezuka non sapeva se essere arrabbiato, divertito o ammirato.  
«Ma… __perché__?»  
Lei lo fissò qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
«Non lo immagini?»  
Sì, certo che lo immaginava. Non serviva certo la mente brillante di Komaki per capire le reali intenzioni di Shibasaki: solo temendo di perderla – per suo fratello, poi! – lui si sarebbe fatto coraggio e sarebbe uscito allo scoperto. E questo lo sapevano tutti e due.  
Come aveva potuto essere così codardo da aspettare che Shibasaki compisse un secondo primo passo verso di lui? Quel bacio non era stato sufficiente a dargli la sicurezza che anche lei provava davvero qualcosa per lui? E tutto quello che aveva fatto non dimostrava a sufficienza che, dopo tre anni, la provasse ancora? Shibasaki non meritava un simile comportamento. No, si corresse, nessuno lo meritava, __soprattutto__ Shibasaki.  
All’improvviso non riuscì più a ricordare il motivo di tanto timore; l’unica cosa che desiderava era recuperare il tempo perduto.  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Di cosa?»  
«Di… tutto. Per averti costretta a questo e, soprattutto, per non essermi comportato da uomo».  
Non riuscì a guardarla negli occhi mentre esponeva così tanto il suo cuore, ma sentì ugualmente che lei stava sorridendo. «Ma no. In fondo, è stato divertente. Soprattutto portarvi fin qui. Sai, penso che potrei anche cercare di affinare le mie abilità: nonostante siamo in un periodo tranquillo, non si sa mai. Proprio ieri al telegiornale ho sentito che...»  
Ma non doveva essere un incontro romantico, quello? Si domandò, mentre Shibasaki iniziava a raccontare l’ultima notizia che aveva sentito al notiziario. Perché diavolo si era messa a parlare di lavoro? Tuttavia, gli bastò notare la scintilla nei suoi occhi per rendersi conto che, in fondo, non importava: dopotutto, lui l’amava proprio per quello.  
  
  
«Sono passati più di venti minuti e Tezuka è ancora lì dentro. Secondo voi sta andando tutto bene?» Iku continuava ad osservare l’entrata del ristorante poco convinta.  
«Non ne ho idea, ma la situazione mi pare piuttosto tranquilla. Io direi che possiamo andarcene, adesso» provò a convincerli Doujou, ma nessuno degli altri due pareva intenzionato ad andarsene.  
«Ancora cinque minuti. Voglio accertarmi che stia bene».  
«Ma stando qui desteremo soltanto sospetti!» insistette, ben sapendo quanto in quella posizione, appostati proprio di fronte all’entrata di un ristorante di lusso, sembrassero dei malintenzionati.  
«Ma no, Doujou-kun, tranquillo, ti preoccupi sempre tr-»  
Un colpo di tosse all’improvviso attirò la loro attenzione: erano talmente presi dalla loro attività di stalking che non si erano accorti dell’uomo, probabilmente un dipendente del locale, che si era avvicinato a loro.  
«I signori vogliono accomodarsi? Il signore e la signora all’interno mi hanno personalmente chiesto di accompagnarvi al vostro tavolo. Se avete la bontà di seguirmi...»  
  
  
  
  
  
* Questo scambio di battute tra Iku e Shibasaki è stato tratto dal film __Toshokan sensou: kakumei no tsubasa__ (Traduzione in italiano dei Chokoreto Fansub).  
** Dopo il matrimonio, Kasahara ha assunto il cognome di Doujou; tuttavia, ho deciso di continuare a chiamarla con il suo cognome da nubile anche tra i suoi colleghi per non far confusione fra i due. Non so perché, ma sono praticamente sicura che lo farebbero anche loro. XD  
*** Qui Tezuka si riferisce ad una scena presente nell’ottavo episodio dell’anime (vol. 8, cap 34 del manga, ultimo capitolo della seconda novel, __Toshokan nairan__ ), in cui Doujou, a metà tra il geloso e il preoccupato, va a recuperare (verbo non usato a caso, vista la sua espressione truce XD) Iku da una cena con Satoshi Tezuka, nella quale l’uomo vuole convincerla a far parte del suo progetto.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Finalmente, dopo mesi dacché l’avevo promessa a, uhm, me stessa? XD ecco la seconda fanfiction su questo fandom. *_* Non credevo di metterci tanto, ma alla fine è tutta colpa sua * indica Tezuka * perché non voleva proprio schiodarsi, nonostante, a ben vedere, lui non abbia fatto proprio niente. XD Comunque: sono davvero contenta di aver scritto su questi due. Mi è sempre dispiaciuto pensare che, dopo tre anni, alla fine tra loro le cose fossero rimaste in sospeso e quindi ci ho pensato io! * risata malefica * Mi sarebbe piaciuto descrivere meglio la loro cena, ma, ahime!, loro non me l’hanno permesso e mi hanno letteralmente cacciata fuori. Va beh, meglio di niente. ._.  
> Per chi se lo stesse chiedendo: i film mentali di Genda erano solo film mentali. Non è successo assolutamente nulla durante i lavori, quindi sì, alla fine è stata una fatica inutile. Beh, almeno Shibasaki è riuscita a renderli utili. XD  
> Che altro aggiungere? Che, come sempre, commenti, pareri e pomodori maturi sono sempre ben accetti!  
> 


End file.
